A Kitten Will Not Become A Cat In A Single Day
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Lien is suprised to meet a man who calls himself Senya Rin. After her parents are killed, she stays with Miss Hong. But when she learns Senya Rin is actually Sakujun Sa, Sakujun kidnaps her because she amuses him.
1. Chapter 1

Sakujun Sa looked on. To want to do something just for the purpose of making someone else happy...even now, he still couldn't quite understand his feelings for Miss Hong.

Maybe it had been love, or maybe it had been lust. Perhaps it had been both. Or maybe it was just because she was the first woman who was interesting, yet she didn't return his feelings.

Whatever he had wanted , he had always taken it,. Or acquired it somehow. But with Miss Hong, he had wanted her to come to him.

Now in his thirtieth year, he was ready to settle down with wife. And he still only had eyes for one woman.

To keep himself amused, he had prepared the mansion as best he could. Miss Shurei deserved the best after all. Now, he had a place where he and Miss Hong could get to know one another without any interruptions.

He even had some Gan Lu tea, in the hopes that Miss Hong would make him a cup.

But first off, he had to find out where Miss Hong lived. After that...well, the first step would be to get her.

* * *

Lien and Lian smiled, enjoying the sights of the town. So many shops, and mother and daughter looked forward to seeing all that this town had to offer.

Lien looked around. Being a dancer during those hard times...they had managed to make it. Her dark purple brown eyes looked all around.

"Mother, do you think we'll find work?"

"I think so. I'm wondering if it would be rude to go to the palace and see if we could get a job. I hate to seem pushy" Lian said, as her own teal eyes looked around.

Her father smiled as he put a hand on the shoulders of his wife. He had dark golden brown eyes, and dark black hair.

"The way I see it, it would be shame if the royal court didn't get to see the two prettiest dancers in the land."

Her mother looked up and smiled. She blushed slightly.

"Really, you act as if we're the only dancers."

"You're the best. And you passed on your talents to our daughter."

Lien smiled.

"Mother is still better than me."

"Daughter, your talents show me you are just as good as I am, never doubt yourself."

Her father smiled.

"Why don't the two of you look around, and we'll meet at the restaurant we passed."

"Shouldn't we save our money?" Lien asked.

"Since we're in a new town, I think we should celebrate. "

Lien smiled. Her father and mother shared a tender kiss. Maybe one day, a man would kiss her like that.

* * *

Shurei looked at the large wagon. At eighteen, she had been a government official for just over a year. Seiran was twenty two, and Ryuki was now twenty one.

"**Lien & Lian –Fan dancers"**

Looking over, she watched as a beautiful middle aged woman, and a younger similar looking woman were talking.

Both had straight greenish gold hair, and the same shaped lips and eyes.

"Hm, must be mother and daughter" she murmured. Seiran gave a curious glance.

The woman smiled as they began to look around. They began to smile as they looked at all the shops.

A man smiled as he began to drive off in the wagon.

"Can we look around?"

The older woman nodded.

"We should stock up on a few things. Come on."

Shurei smiled. Maybe Ryuki would enjoy some entertainment. And she wouldn't mind seeing them herself.

* * *

The three of them sat under the trees, eating some sweet bean buns and sipping tea.

Ryuki had looked thrilled when Shurei had shown up for an unexpected visit. He'd nearly tripped over his own robes as he had eagerly run over to greet her.

Now, the three of them were visiting under the cherry trees.

"Oh, I saw a family in the marketplace. I think they're fan dancers."

"Hm, with the way things have been for the last few years, I don't think we've seen many entertainers" Ryuki mused.

"They'll probabay ask for work later. I think they'll come here personally."

Ryuki seemed to think, taking a few moments before he responded.

"How much do they charge?"

"I don't think it a lot; there are only three of them."

"It would be nice to see something new and different. Do you want to see them?" Ryuki asked.

"It would be nice" Shurei said.

"Talk with Kijin, but I would like to see them."

"I don't think we've had any entertainers come to the town for quite some time" Seiran mused. "We've seen painters on and off, but no type of performer."

"It would nice to have a regular theater of some kind, for some entertainment" Shurei mused. "But I doubt that they'd be able to stay open. Things are still getting stable and many would want to either save some money, or spend it on food."

* * *

Lien and Lian walked up to the palace.

After a wonderful meal, father was waiting for them outside the gates.

"Mother, it's so huge! I think an entire town could fit into the palace by itself."

"Still, how are we to find the correct person to speak to? I don't imagine the king himself will speak with us."

That was when they saw a man...who was wearing a mask.

"Excuse me?"

The man stopped and turned. Both women smiled.

"Yes?"

Mother and daughter bowed.

"I'm sorry if we've interrupted your work, but we're wondering if you could tell is to who we should speak to. My daughter and I are performers, and we would like to see if we could..."

"Excuse me?"

The three of them turned to find a woman with dark blue hair walking to them. She had warm brown eyes.

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

Mother and daughter bowed.

"Forgive us, please. I apologize if I've interrupted either of you" Lian said.

Shurei smiled.

"Are you both by chance Lian and Lien?"

"Well yes..." Lian said, looking surprised.

The woman smiled and turned to the man in a mask.

"Then Kijin, may we all go somewhere and talk as I do have something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course. Why don't we go to the gardens?"

* * *

"I am Lian Yakuna, and it's a pleasure and a great honor to meet you both. This is my daughter, Lien."

Lien smiled and bowed just as gracefully as her mother.

"I am honored and privileged as well. My name is Shurei Hong" the woman with the dark blue hair said.

The man bowed.

"I am Kijin Kou, leader of finances department. I and delighted and honored to meet you both."

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, why don't you tell us why you're here?" Shurei said.

Lien smiled, as she and her mother sat down with everyone else.

"Well, my daughter and I are fan dancers, and we wish to find out if we could perform for the palace" Lian said, with a smile.

Shurei looked over to Kijin.

"King Ryuki had already said they he wishes a performance from them."

"What are your rates?" Kijin asked.

"We charge by how long and elaborate a performance would last. Both my daughter and I dance and sing, while my husband plays the music."

"I see. How much for a for an hour long performance that would be elaborate?"

"Twenty five silver coins for one hour, but you would get your money's worth, I assure you."

"That sounds reasonable. Would you require anything?"

"Only a space that would allow our audience to view us with ease."

"Very well. You may perform."

"Thank you!" Lian said.

"When can you be ready?" Shurei asked.

"This afternoon. But if you would rather wait to give people the opportunity to see us, we can wait until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow would be better, as, it will give opportunity to get things rearranged so that they will be able to come. In the mean time, you can stay within the palace" Kijin said.

"We gratefully accept your offer." Lian said.

* * *

**The next morning-**

As they began to practice, she smiled.

Some servant had brought her dinner last night, and she had chosen to leave her parents alone for the remainder of the night, to give them some time alone.

Now, her parents acted even more in love than usual. Pity they couldn't always have this kind of life, they really deserved it.

"_I wonder if some man will ever look at me like that?"_

That was when her mother looked over.

"Lien I want you to buy yourself a cup of Gan Lu tea and something for lunch. Have fun and relax. You are a young woman, and you don't need to feel obligated to spend all your time with us."

"But I..."

"Dear, you need to think about yourself once in a while."

* * *

Sakujun looked on. Finding Miss Hong, but managing to remain unnoticed should be fun. After all, only Miss Hong and Seiran would know who he was.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for Gan Lu tea."

Curious, he looked over to see a woman...a rather beautiful woman with good taste. apparently.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't have any" a seller apologized.

"Oh, thank you."

With a nod, the seller went back to her work, and the woman sighed.

"Do you like Gan Lu tea?"

She looked over and their eyes met.

"Um, yes..."

"Would you care to join me for cup of Gan Lu tea? There is tea house nearby."

"I...thank you..."

He bowed.

"Call me Senya Rin."

The woman bowed.

"I am Lien Yakuna."

* * *

Lien sighed. It had been long time since she had talked with someone besides her parents.

Besides tea, they would also have light lunch. It was so nice to have people wait on her, and to eat in a building.

"Thank you for asking me to join you."

With a smile, Senya nodded. His pale orange brown hair...and his golden brown eyes made quite an impression. And his face was rather feminine.

"It's always nice to find someone who enjoys Gan Lu tea as much as I do. Are you here on business?"

"No, my parents and I are entertainers."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"Mother and I are fan dancers."

"Then might I have the honor of seeing you perform?"

"We're actually going to be performing at the palace later on this afternoon. I'm sure you would be welcome."

"Then I shall come."

* * *

Lian smiled as she and her mother performed the fan dance, thrilled.

She had been able to note Shurei and Seiran in the audience, but she was also happy to find Senya Rin as well.

It was strange, but she felt a connection with him...did he feel the same way?

* * *

The woman was...interesting.

As the performance came to an end, he debated on to stick around and talk, but the odds were that Shurei and Seiran would be nearby. And he had to keep a low profile.

Still, he would simply come back tomorrow, as he still had to learn where Miss Hong lived.

* * *

Dressed in her normal clothes with only a bit of make-up, she frowned. She couldn't find Senya. Pity, as she had wanted to talk with him, to see if he had enjoyed the performance.

"_Might as well see if Miss Hong and Seiran are around...will I ever see Senya again?"_

"Everything okay?" she asked, as she found her parents taking with Miss Hong and Seiran. And who was the guy in the fancy purple clothes?

"Yes, Miss Hong was just paying us. And his majesty King Ryuki enjoyed the dance" Lian said.

Lien gasped. The man before was the king!

Gulping she knelt down. Who else would wear such fancy purple clothes? And normally she would've considered that...maybe she was more distracted by Senya than she thought.

"Forgive me your majesty; I had no idea of your identity."

"Please stand; I would like to talk with you and your parents."

Lien smiled shyly as she obeyed.

"I only came to compliment you all. It had been some time since we've enjoyed some entertainment. You are all welcome to come to tonight's banquet" King Ryuki said.

"But we couldn't impose" Lian protested. "Giving us more money that what was agreed upon, is already far too generous."

"Please, you honor us with such a fine performance; we hope to return the favor by asking you to stay for dinner and for the night. Besides, many have questions for you, and it had been a long time, since we've have had the luxury of having talented entertainers like yourselves visit."

Lien smiled. To be asked by the king...

"Than ...we will be honored" Lian said.

* * *

It was a feast. It was better than the birthday dinner from last year.

Her parents had been thrilled, and tonight's meal was like another celebration. And people came up to them with numerous questions and complements.

Smiling, she took a sip of wine, and noted how her father and her mother seemed so happy, happier than she had seen them in a long time.

Perhaps it was because their anniversary tonight.

Still, she couldn't stop thinking of Senya. And why was that anyway? He had only bought her a cup of tea and lunch, not a bouquet of red roses.

"_Maybe I'll see him again. Besides, I'm still not going to be on my own for another year. But I need to tell them pretty soon."_

* * *

As her mother and father had gone off to bed, she smiled as she walked to the gardens.

She had traveled with her mother her whole life. At a young age, her mother had trained her. It was as if they were more like sisters.

Still, she knew her mother didn't want her to leave. And she really didn't want to either, but she needed to be on her own. She was already twenty-three.

"Besides, I'll never find a husband if I travel with my parents for the rest of my life..."

"Oh!"

Turning, she saw Shurei...and the King.

She quickly bowed.

"My apologies, I shall leave so that you won't be disturbed."

"No, you are welcome to stay."

"Thank you, but it's already late. We will be leaving early, and I will need my rest."

Bowing she began to head to her room.

As she walked past a corner, she gasped as she saw Seiran. What was he doing, hiding in the shadows?

Both looked startled to see one another, but she bowed. It wasn't any of her business what he did.

"Good night."

He nodded.

"Good night, and I enjoyed the dance."

She smiled and nodded, and walked off.

* * *

"Is it just me or did she look sad?" Ryuki mused.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. She also looked the same way at dinner tonight."

"Hm, she was clearly enjoying performing, I wonder what was bothering her" Ryuki mused.

* * *

In her room, she let her hair down. It went to just past her hips. Would Senya like seeing her with her hair loose?

"Stop thinking about him. You'll be leaving soon, and he didn't do anything, besides buy you a cup of Gan Lu tea and lunch" she scolded, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Wanting to distract herself, she thought about her family.

Because her mothers' family had had expelled her for marrying her father ( who had been an orphan) her mother hadn't seen or communicated with her family in over twenty seven years.

"I have to have kin...when I leave to be on my own, I'll go to Sa providence and find them. Even if my mother's family hates me, at least I'll finally know who they are."


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up, hearing...footsteps.

It was still dark; the sun hadn't even risen yet. What was going on?

"If they fight back, kill them both!" a male voice snapped.

Gasping, she sat up

Grabbing her steel fan, she slowly went over and opened the door, just to see some people enter the room her parents we're using.

He mother screamed, but it ended suddenly.

"Lian, you..." her father said.

Her father's voice stopped.

Shaking, she quickly went outside, and ran off, with her fan for protection. She had to find help.

Running, she knew she was as good as dead if they found her before she could get help. If she screamed, she would soon be a corpse.

"Mother, father..." she whispered. She would never again see them smile, or hear their voices, or laugh with them...

She glared as she ran, her grief replaced by anger.

It was so unfair, why did they have to die? They had always been kind, and honorable. To have them murdered, to have them suffer...

As she began to make her way around the palace, she knew that she didn't know her way around. Just how could she even find help?

That was when she gasped as a figure stepped out from behind a corner. She didn't have time to stop, so she crashed into the unknown stranger.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" a male voice demanded.

She gasped. It wasn't Seiran...Koyu maybe.

"It's Lien" she replied.

"Huh? What are you doing, walking around at this time of night?" he asked as he got up.

"My parents were just murdered..." she said as she quickly grabbed her steel fan

"What?"

"And the robbers are still ..." she said, as she stood up.

"Well, out for bit of late night fun?"

She turned and saw Shuei Ran, as he held a lantern. The male smirk on his face made it very clear he though the two of them were up something.

"This is no time for jokes, her parents were just killed, and the robbers are still around!" Koyu said.

Shuei's smirk was replaced by a glare. All traces of humor were gone from his face.

"Lien, come with me, I'll get you someplace safe. Koyu, have the entire grounds searched while I get Lien to safety!"

"Right!"

* * *

As Shuei led her around, he held her hand in a firm grip.

"Did you see the robbers?"

"No but I'd recognize their voices."

"I assure you, everything will be done to make sure they are caught and brought to justice."

"Thank you" she said as he led her inside a building.

As he set down the lantern she looked around and saw a bunch of books.

"We're in the archives; you should be safe for a while."

"You mean you leaving me here?" she asked, surprised.

"I must make sure King Ryuki is safe, and send my men to look for the robbers. I'll be back. Besides, you not exactly helpless right now."

She looked down; as she saw she held her fan. She must've forgotten about it.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful and a coward, she nodded.

With a quick bow, Shuei ran off. He took the lantern, leaving her in darkness.

In the dark, she sat at a table by the window. She wanted to cry, but she knew that she had to do was she could to stay alive. And crying would only get her in trouble.

"Bastards..." she fumed.

She looked down at her fan. Part of her wanted a chance for revenge, but she knew it was better if she was hidden.

That was when she heard footsteps.

"We gotta find a place to hide! Jin got away, but we're gonna get caught!"

"In here!" another voice said.

Lien went into a corner and closed her eyes.

That was when she heard them enter.

"Man, why all the fuss? That couple wasn't even rich!"

"Yeah, I wonder where the younger one was."

"Pity she was gone. I would've liked to have had some fun with her."

Lien glared. She could feel her blood boil. But she kept silent. One fan wasn't going to keep her safe from a bunch of low life criminals.

"How much did we get?"

"Sixty five silver coins and eighty three copper coins. Wasn't worth killing those two."

Lien clenched her fan. Her parents had died because some grubby idiots wanted some easy money?

"So, any idea on what to do next?"

"Try and escape."

Lien glared. Better to die along with her parents, than to sit like a coward and do nothing.

She stood up, feeling ready to battle.

"Bastards!"

The robbers didn't have time to move as she cut them as she ran past them.

She smiled as she stopped by the door, taunting them with an obscene hand gesture.

Both got out their swords.

"You'll pay! We'll have you before we kill you!"

* * *

Lien was shaking, but from rage and fear...and exhaustion. She was struggling to stay on her feet.

The fight had been taken outside. She had fought as hard as she could.

But, as angry as she was, it wouldn't be enough. But, at least she had managed to do some damage, but so had the robbers. They had destroyed her brownish pink sleeping robe completely, leaving her clothed in her white under robe.

"Heh, I wonder just how flexible she really is?" one man leered.

"Pigs! You all smell like pork!" she snarled.

"Ha, she still got some fight in her!"

She glared, but refused to show any fear. But she wasn't gonna last and then the men...

That was when she gasped. Was she seeing things?

Her vision got blurry. But maybe the guards had come after all.

"Put down your weapons and you will not be killed!" Shuei commanded.

Lien could feel herself fainting, but felt someone catch her before she could hit the ground. Her fan fell to the ground, as the drops of blood on it rolled off.

* * *

Lien opened her eyes.

She was back in her room, and sunlight was coming in through the windows. Several hours must've passed, because the sun was now fully out.

Sitting up, she saw she wore a pink sleeping robe, with the trim a few shades darker. It looked pretty.

Looking over, she saw her fan had been cleaned up, and was on the dresser.

Tears came as she began to sob, remembering the circumstances.

She didn't hear the door open, or see Shurei enter. All she could do was think.

"It's okay..." Shurei said, as she sat down on the bed.

Lien looked up, and saw Shurei. She threw her arms around her, as she sobbed as Shurei held her.

* * *

"We'll take care of all the funeral arrangements, and the expenses, I cleared it with Kijin" Shurei said, as they sipped tea.

Lien nodded. Shurei had seen that a meal had been brought to her, and she knew that she had to keep up her strength. Bur she wasn't really hungry.

"Thank you."

Shurei nodded.

"I'm so sorry for you loss."

Lien looked down. The men had managed to escape, taking every single coin...as well as the wagon itself. As of right now, she only had her fan, clothes and makeup.

"What can I do? I don't have anything except my clothes, fan, and make-up."

Shurei smiled.

"I talked with the King Ryuki. You can stay here until you've figured something out."

She shook her head.

"I don't want to be a bother. Besides, I can't ...I don't...I don't like charity."

"Lien please, just think if it as a gift. If you want, you can do something in the future. But for now, just take the time you need."

Lien gave a nod.

"Thank you; I gratefully accept your kindness."

* * *

The funeral was small, as some members had come, which had been a complete surprise, as she hadn't expected anyone besides herself to attend.

They were on the outskirts of town, near some mountain called Reiyou. Shurei had mentioned that her mother was buried nearby.

As the incense burned, she sang, as tears rolled down her face. For all that her parents had done for her; it was the least she could do.

* * *

Lien sighed as she sat under the cherry blossom trees. Thankfully, everyone had left her alone.

How could she support herself? Building a new life took money, something she didn't have.

Being able to read and write, there had to be something that she could do. And she could cook pretty well.

Still, why would anyone hire her when her only experience had been being a fan dancer?

* * *

Lien sighed as she sat with Shurei in the gardens.

Wanting a distraction, she had walked the market, but also hoping to find Senya. But after hours of walking, she had just given up.

Coming back Shurei had invited her to have some tea and sweet bean buns. And to her relief, it was just that distraction she needed.

"I've got it!" Shurei exclaimed, standing up.

"Huh?"

"You can be the caretaker of my house! I can never seem to find the time to take care if it! And you can stay with me as well. I'm sure father won't mind!"

Well, Miss Hong was of noble rank, so the house would be in good shape. Besides, she wouldn't have to pay rent, or for her meals.

"Thank you."

"I really should pay you..."

"Miss Hong, for taking me in, I will gratefully accept any salary."

* * *

Lien looked on.

The house...it was ...not maintained. It looked...it was a dump. Almost abandoned.

She looked at the roof tiles...was she going to have to fix those as well? So many cracks...

"Nothing major like repair work, just the daily stuff like gardening, cleaning, and you can stay here for as long as you want. I've wanted to hire some help, and this is the perfect solution for both our problems!"

Lien sighed, as she was grateful to have not only a job, but a place to stay.

Still, she wanted to eventually leave and find her kin. But this would give her a year to get things together.

* * *

"You'll be alone a lot, father usually stays at the palace and I'm away from home often..." she said, as she began to prepare some rice.

"Oh, that won't bother me. And I give you my word, I will work very hard."

"Lien, you've been though a lot, don't rush things."

"My lady?" A voice called out.

"Oh, it's Seiran. In the kitchen!"

Lien looked up and gave friendly smile.

"Oh, Miss Yakuna..." Seiran said.

"Call me Lien" she smiled.

"I told her she can be the caretaker since I'm away from home so much, and she graciously agreed" Shurei said.

"Hm, that is an excellent idea. And you might want to prepare more rice. We have some people who were very eager to see you."

"Who ?"

"King Ryuki, Koyu, Shuei... they brought some stuff for dinner."

"Wonderful, we can have a dinner party Get whatever they brought, so we can cook it."

* * *

Lien gave a small smile.

Everyone was sitting down, and talking, but Lien had chosen to remain quite. These were Shurei's friends, not hers.

Plus having the King...

"Is something wrong?"

She looked up, to find everyone starting, at her, and she gave guilty blush. The last thing wanted was to appear ungrateful.

"I'm sorry if I've acted rude, it's just that I'm surprised to see King Ryuki, and I...I just feel awkward around him. He is the king after all."

"Why? Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, no your majesty, quite the opposite. It's just that you...well, you're the king. I've never expected to share a meal with you. I just find myself...intimidated. "

Shuei chuckled. King Ryuki gave a glance of surprise.

"Our king can be intimidating, but I assure you, you don't need to act nervous around him. Just think of him as Ryuki" Shuei said.

"Really ?"

Ryuki nodded.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, just because I am the King. I want you to think of me as person."

* * *

The group seemed like they cared and she felt herself growing more at ease as the night wore on.

But later on, the house seemed confining.

"Miss Hong, I just want to get some fresh air. Do you mind if I walk around in town ?"

"Just take your fan, and be careful. And don't worry. We'll wash the dishes..."

"But I don't mind. I can do it when I get back.""

"No, you'll have enough to deal with. Please, enjoy yourself."

Lien gave her a small smile.

* * *

Shurei sighed. She and Seiran were washing the dishes.

"I should talk to her. But I don't know what to say."

"My lady, I think its best if you leave her be. If she wanted to talk, she would've done so already."

"But I don't want to seem heartless."

"You've given her a job, as well as a place to stay. I'm sure her option of you is favorable."

"You know, she mentioned she's from the Sa providence. I think I'll take her with me when we head back."

"What if she has no living relatives?"

"Then I'll let her travel with me, and I'll just bring her back here. This old house can survive without her for a few weeks. Besides, I took this job, so I could help this country. I think I should do all I can. After all, since I'm co governor...hm, maybe Ensei and Eigetsu can help out."

"Um, you still haven't seen...him?" Seiran asked.

"No, but ...they never found his body, and corpse just doesn't get up to run off."

"If you ever hear he is alive, be on your guard. Sakujun was ..."

"I don't think he was all bad. In some ways, he was like a frustrated child. I think he was just bored, and needed purpose in his life."

"That doesn't justify his actions. And he had nothing but time on his hands since he wasted his life by using people as toys to amuse himself."

"True, but maybe all he needed was some motivation, or a mentor."

"No one could change that man. A rotten piece of fruit can't become fresh. Once it's rotten, it only gets worse and will eventually get disposed of."

"Well, even if he's alive, it's not like he would change overnight. A kitten will not become a cat in a single day."

"Very true my lady, very true."

* * *

Only yesterday she had drunk tea with Senya Rin, and now she was an orphan. But at least she had a place to stay, and a job.

Feeling lonely, she walked to the tea house, recalling the happy memory...

"Miss Yakuna?"

She gasped as she saw Senya standing off to her left.

"I..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is everthing okay ?"

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss...but I am glad Miss Hong is helping you."

Lien smiled, as they each had a cup of Gan Lu tea.

"How long will you be in town?" she asked.

"I actually have business with Miss Hong. I'm an old...friend of hers."

"Oh, than I'm sure she'd be happy to see you" she said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Still, I'd like for us to get to know one another as well."

Lien smiled shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakujun smiled as he walked Lien home.

"I would advise you to stay inside for the rest of the night... a lone woman could be seen as an easy target."

She smiled and held up her fan.

"I'm not as helpless as I look."

"Yes, so I saw from the enjoyable performance."

When they came to the gate she smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No I have to be heading home myself. But do not tell Miss Hong about me. I want it to be a surprise."

Taking her hand, he kissed.

"I will be back tomorrow."

"Than...I shall look forward to seeing you again."

* * *

**Afternoon-**

"I'm just back for a small vacation. But, I'm taking you back to Sa providence when I leave. If you don't find any kin, I'll just bring you back here" Shurei said.

"Thank you!"

"I just want to help and it's only right, and I'll still pay you as you can help me out on the trip."

Lien smiled.

"Oh, King Ryuki told me to say that you are welcome to come to tonight's banquet with Seiran and me."

"Me ? But..."

"You don't have to come, but you would be welcome. And I really think of you as my guest."

"Thank you, I gratefully accept."

* * *

Lien grumbled.

She still had to take a bath and get cleaned up...a bath here would have to do as she didn't have time to go to the bath house in town.

Giving a glare, and she furiously continued to clean, feeling dirty as she smelled herself.

Still, she was almost done, so she would have time to clean up and get ready. And better to have a cold bath, than no bath at all.

"Senya, he didn't say what time he'd show up...maybe I leave a note or something."

* * *

Sakujun smiled.

It was late, so most people would be at home...including Shurei. And it would also be nice to spend some time with Lien.

Still Seiran would be a problem...but he'd worry about that later. The boy was only a watch dog after all.

* * *

She gave a sad smile as she applied a small amount of makeup. Being busy helped her deal with things, and she wasn't crying as much as she thought she would. Besides, she knew her mother and father could've lived apart if they had been separated. Their love had been that deep, and she knew they would be eternally happy in the afterlife.

Still, she still didn't know what would become of her. But, with a friend like Shurei and Senya, she knew that things might be hard at times, but she would survive.

Quickly she used two hair pins to put her hair up, wanting to make a positive impression. She didn't have time for something elaborate, so she just used the simplest style.

Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled, pleased with her reflection. Yes, she was now ready. And not a second too soon. She was going to be late for the banquet at the palace if she didn't hurry.

She glanced over and shook her head. It was short walk to the palace, so she should be fine without her fan.

Smiling, she opened the door, and began to walk to the gate. It was still a good ten minutes to get to the palace.. But, at least it was still twilight, so she wouldn't need a lantern.

"I don't have time to leave him a note...but maybe I'll run into him."

But when she saw Senya standing in the walkway she frowned. Why hadn't he knocked?

"Sorry, we're you waiting long?"

"No...are you here alone?"

"Yes, Shurei and Seiran went to a banquet at the palace."

* * *

Sakujun smiled.

It was too risky to go to the palace...but he needed a reason to have Shurei come to him. And Lien was all alone...she couldn't escape him.

"Lien, why don't you come with me?"

"What?"

He smiled. She would make an acceptable hostage.

"I feel we can become better acquainted at my home..."

* * *

Looking around, Shurei and Ryuki looked around. Both though they had heard something.

"Any idea what it was?"

"It almost sounds like someone getting slapped" Ryuki mused.

* * *

Sakujun glared, as Lien had just slapped him.

"Just what kind of woman do you think I am Senya?" she snapped.

"You are now my hostage."

"Bite me!" Lien snapped.

"Where?" he said, giving her sly smile. He was not going to let her get away with striking him.

Lien gulped, but she stood her ground.

Intrigued, he knew he had not only found a hostage, but his future wife.

Feeling confident, he put his hands around her waist, and kissed her.

* * *

Lien looked on, as Sakujun pull back, smirking. She had been too suprised to react.

"That was my first kiss, you ass!" she snarled.

"It certainly won't be your last, not with that figure you have."

Despite the circumstances, she blushed.

Senya Rin...he wasn't her friend! She had been a fool to trust stranger because she had thought he was kind and attractive.

"You..."

"Perhaps you might know me. I'm sure Miss Hong has mentioned me..."

She froze when he took a step closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakujun...Sakujun Sa" he whispered in her ear, as he leaned his head down.

She gasped as he pulled back but didn't let her go. She has had heard that name earlier, but didn't know the details. All she knew was that Seiran hated him, and Sakujun had put Shurei in danger.

"Hm, it seems that my name had been mentioned."

"You...you used me to get to Shurei!" she said, angry.

"Think of it as keeping her out danger."

Enraged, she spit on him.

"Hmph, you are probabay the only person who will live after doing that to me."

She glared, as he grip in her other shoulder tightened, as he used his other hand to wipe the spit off.

"Now, allow me to escort you..."

* * *

Seiran sighed as he walked back to the Hong house hold.

Lien was very punctual. For her to be late...he hoped she was okay.

Shurei and Ryuki had stayed behind, in case she showed up while he was gone.

"Lien?" he called out.

That was when Seiran gasped as Sakujun stopped out of the gates of the Hong residence, and gave him a smirk. It looked like he was holding into something that was still behind the gate.

Then he pulled his hand forward. He gasped as Lien came out.

"Let me go you fool!" she snarled, using her foot to kick Sakujun's rear.

"Hello Little Whirlwind" Sakujun said, ignoring Lien.

"Sakujun..." Seiran said, glaring. He had survived after all.

"Ah, I'm humbled that you haven't forgotten my name."

"Let her go!"

Sakujun chuckled.

"It amuses me, that you assume I would obey you. You know that you can't risk her safety, nor will you. So, I suggest you stop wasting your time..."

Seiran narrowed his eyes, clenching his sword in anger. To have him suggested he was wasting his time...

"...and get someone who I would listen to...Miss Shurei Hong. Have her meet me outside, just beyond the town gates."

Seiran glared, as he watched as Sakujun walked away, pulling Lien behind him.

But he gave a small smile as he saw Lien used her free hand and gave Sakujun's hair a vicious tug.

* * *

Everyone had just been informed that Lien was now Sakujun's hostage. They had gathered in the archives for some privacy.

Shurei glared.

"As co governor of Sa province, I will speak with him."

"I will come with you and speak with him" King Ryuki said.

"I will come, as it is my duty to watch over the king" Shuei said.

Koyu sighed, as he knew he'd look like a coward if he didn't come along.

"I suggest we all go armed. This man...he's unpredictable" Seiran advised.

* * *

Lien glared. This was so undignified...not to mention she hadn't though he was strong enough to actually do it.

Sakujun now carried her over his shoulder like a bag of rice, as punishment for having his hair pulled.

Glaring, she saw a horse that had been tied to a tree. Giving a cheeky smile, she'd take off the second he let her go!

"You will sit still and not make an attempt to escape. Or I shall kiss your soft lips."

Lien glared. She thought of her steel fan. Pity she hadn't thought to carry it. Sakujun deserved much more than a slap.

When he set her down, she quickly began to climb up that tree like a squirrel.

But to her surprise, all he did was throw pebbles at her, which only served to fuel her anger.

"Stop that you idiot!"

"If you fall, you will be injured. So I shall catch you my lotus."

"Ha! Like I'd let myself land in your arms?"

With that, she began to climb higher...only to have a branch brake off.

Yelping, she felt herself fall, and she landed in Sakujun's arms.

She glared, as she saw him smirk.

* * *

Shurei looked on. King Ryuki, Seiran Shuei, and Koyu looked watced the scene as well.

Lien sat on the horse, her lipstick matching Sakujun's. But no one had ever seen her wear lipstick that color.

"I hate you!" she snarled, glaring at Sakujun, eyes flashing red with hate.

Sakujun smiled, as he seemed to ignore Lien.

"Hello Miss Shurei Hong."

"Sakujun Sa, as the co governor, of the Sa province, I order you to give Lien back at once!"

Sakujun smiled, looking pleased. He ignored Ryuki and the others completely.

"But why? As long as I have my lotus, no one will risk her safety."

"You pile of horse dung!" Lien snapped. "I don't belong to you!"

That was when Sakujun casually got on his horse.

"Since no one can stop me, I see no need stay here. Be assured, I will take good care my lotus."

"You...get your hand off me!" Lien snapped, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and took off.

* * *

It was sometime later when they stopped.

Lien gulped when he gently got down. To her surprise, he set her a few feet away from the horse.

Reaching into a saddle bag, she watched him as appeared to be distracted. Or maybe he was confident that she wouldn't try and run off again.

"_This could be my only chance_!"

She took off running, desperate to escape.

* * *

Bringing out the incense pot he'd brought with him, he turned to find his hostage was running off. Scowling, he set the pot down and began to chase after her.

Still at the same time, her defiance is what made her so intriguing.

* * *

Lien ran, only to feel him tackle her. She ended up lying on top of him.

"Do not ever try to escape me, unless you want me to tie up your legs well" he said, kissing her neck.

She nodded meekly as he let go and stood up. Sakujun smiled as he firmly but gently helped her to her feet and began to lead her back to the horse.

Seeing the incense jar, she winced as they approached. For now, it looked like she was trapped. But she wasn't defeated.

That was when he stopped.

"Sit" he commanded.

She slowly obeyed, and watched as he turned, and knelt by the jar and took off the lid.

Casually, he added something that he took out of his sleeve into the jar. He then picked up both the jar and lid. Standing up, he chuckled briefly.

Turing, he walked back and knelt next to her, setting the jar and lid on the ground. She saw him take a flit and scarf out from his sleeves. Smiling, he set the flit down, but then tied the scarf over his mouth and nose.

Looking sly, he began to try and create a spark, as she gulped.

When he ignited the incense, he quickly replaced the lid and removed her gag. He picked up the flint and replaced it as he sat next to her.

To her shock, he began to nuzzle her as she gasped as he acted affectionate.

That was when her vision got blurry.

"_That's it; he needs me to breathe in the scent of the incense!"_

She heard him chuckle as he got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Would you like to bathe together?" he asked casually, his voice muffled slightly by the scarf.

She gasped, at the audacity of it. This man had no shame or sense of decency what so ever.

That was when her vision began to get blurry and she felt calm. As the seconds passed, she felt her body getting weaker.

As she saw her vision blur, her eyes felt heavy and she felt her body going limp.

"Just rest my lotus, I will take good care if you."

That was when her world went dark as she was knocked out.

* * *

Sakujun smiled as he saw the woman go limp.

Quickly, he picked up the put and dumped the incense onto the dirt road. As it scattered, he smiled as he casually put the pot and lid back into the saddle bag.

Looking over, he knew the women would be asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

She groaned, and saw she was in a bedroom. From the sunlight coming in from the windows, it was mid morning.

Curious, she looked at her new surroundings.

All bedding and rugs were in varying shades of brownish purple. All the wood appeared to be in varying shades of brown.

Looking over, she saw the two hair pins that Sakujun had taken from her on the dresser that had what looked like a make-up box similarr to the one she had.

Getting up, she walked over and held her hair pins. What was she supposed to do now? She was on her own...

That was when there was a knock. Sakujun came in before she could respond.

"Feel free to do what you please, and do not hesitate to ask me for anything. My bedroom is next door, and you are welcome to share my bed."

"Pervert!" she replied throwing her hair pin at Sakujun. He smiled as he deftly caught it.

"I will warn you, that should you try and escape, I will have no choice but to lock you in your room."

She held out her hand. That hair pin belonged to her.

"Give that back!"

"Hm, it must be a gift, since you did just give it to me. Thank you for sharing."

She glared, as she began to chase after him with a yell of rage.

Looking around, she realized she had no idea on how to get back to her room. He had already walked out of her sight.

"Not like I would've asked him for directions anyway, I'll get back on my own!" she said, as she used her other her pin to put her hair up.

That was when she stopped when she saw her reflection in the water. She looked disgraceful, as she still wore Sakujun's lipstick.

Peeved, she knelt by the water and cleaned her lips.

"That ass...kissing me like that..."

That was when she smiled as she noted a beautiful white water lily. Come to think if it, there were quite few in the various ponds.

"How pretty..." she said, admiring her favorite flower.

Being careful, she knelt at the edge and reached out to touch the petals.

"Do you want it?"

Yelping, she lost her balance and fell in.


	4. Chapter 4

Soaking wet, she was forced to wear the purple brown robe Sakujun had offered. Coming out from behind the folding screen, she glared.

"It suits you. The only thing that would better on you is me."

Peeved, she smiled sweetly as she hit with her damp hair as she walked past him. But she smiled when he followed her. Might as well use it to her advantage.

With a smile, she walked out and walked into his room. She stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Oh, are you ready to..."

She smiled as she slammed and locked the door in his face.

* * *

"Open the door!" he demanded.

She smirked. Locking him out of his own room was priceless.

Walking to the bed, she smiled as she began to jump on it. With a glare, she kicked the pillow off the bed, and rearranged the bedding.

"Think you can kiss me whenever you want..."

When the door was thrown open, she gulped when she saw his expression. Maybe she had gone too far.

He looked at her, than at the scattered pillows and messed up bedding. And then at her again.

"You act as if you don't like me, yet I find you in my bedroom."

She blushed.

"I..."

"Really, if you wanted to stay in my room, you only needed to ask" he said, closing the door behind him.

She gasped and blushed.

"Like I would want to share your room, much less your bed!"

He smiled.

"With your long hair loose...you look rather enticing. Perhaps we should take a nap together."

She gulped and shook her head.

"So beautiful..." he said as he walked toward her. She was so scared, as she knew she was trapped.

Scared, she watched as he sat beside her. But he gently put his hand to her chin, and pushed her head up.

"You do not need to worry. I plan on making you my wife. And I will find a way to give you a life of luxury."

Confused how she could enjoy his attention, she could only blush.

"Ah, so I will be your first? No need to be scared. I will be gentle with you."

That seemed to snap her out of it.

Gentle? Okay, kissing was one thing but when he acted so casual about taking her to his bed...

"You...man!"

She shoved him aside and stood up. He frowned, as he stood up.

"I've promise you a life of luxury...what more do you require?"

"First off, the only man I will give myself to is my husband!"

"I said that I will marry you."

"You just don't get it do you? You're just thinking of yourself!"

* * *

He put a finger to his chin. Maybe Lien had a point. He really hadn't asked her what she wanted.

It reminded him of how things had ended with Miss Shurei Hong. He had to find a way to have things end differently between him and Lien.

"Please Lien, give me a chance...one week, and then I'll take you back. I will be your servant."

Lien glared and shook her head. He knew he had to change her mind, or she'd only attempt to escape. And she might actually succeed.

"If you stay...I'll pay you. You can have the funds you need to head to Sa providence."

"And have you come with me?"

He knew she'd never believe him if he said no.

"I'd protect you."

"I'd rather get head lice!"

Offended he scowled, but he refused to give up. If she escaped, he knew that chances at winning her would be close to zero.

"Then...I will...sponsor your trip, but also pay for a new home, or wherever you choose to stay."

* * *

Over Gan Lu tea, they talked. He seemed to making an effort to be civil, but she couldn't say if was just an attempt to win her trust back.

"Why is it so important for you to get to Sa province?"

"My mother's family was from Sa providence. I want to find any kin I might have. And why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"I was...I had planned on getting Shurei for myself, but when I found out she was gone, I decided that you would...be my hostage."

"So you kidnapped me because you thought I would amuse you?"

"Yes, but I see now that I should have asked you to come with me instead."

* * *

"Enjun Sa had mansion?" Ryuki asked, stunned.

"He called it his retreat...it was used to house other members of the Sa clan when they came to visit" Lord Shoka explained. "I found a record of it in the archives only a short time ago."

Shurei sighed. She still didn't hate him. In fact...she saw the same loneness Ryuki had...maybe that was why she had let her guard down around him.

"That's where he must've taken her..." she murmured. "Thank you father."

"But a mansion in the mountains...I'll be very difficult to find Koyu said.

"But it's a lead. Let's go" Shuei said.

* * *

She sighed.

Cooking their meals together wouldn't be so bad. Apparently he had planned this in advance, because they actually had decent supply of food.

"You know, you must think the world is boring because you have nothing to do with your time."

"Things get so routine."

"If you feel that way, how can I be sure that you wouldn't get bored with me?"

"Because I hate the idea of not seeing you every day."

She shrugged as she ate a piece of carrot.

"Sakujun, I don't feel the same way. And I don't think I ever will."

"I suppose I can see why. I didn't ask you what you wanted. But I do want to...make amends."

She ignored him as she checked on the rice.

"You said you we're staying with Miss Hong. Did you meet Seiran?" he asked.

"Yes, I like hum very much."

"Why ?" he asked, sounding suspicious.

"He's kind, considerate..."

"Did he propose?"

She chuckled and shook her head. He had to be jealous.

"No, and I don't like him in that way. Besides, he's dedicated himself to helping Shurei."

"So...what are you looking for in a husband, besides honor?"

"Well, I want to love him, and he has to return my feelings. And I want him to be dependable, and a man who would be good father."

"Why do you want kids?"

"Because I've always wanted to be mother."

"Children are a nuisance."

"The man I will marry won't think that way."

"Can't I just get you a kitten?"

She smacked him with some green onions.

* * *

Shurei sighed as the group rode to the mansion. Her father had stayed behind.

Ryuki frowned as Shurei told him what had taken place.

"Why wasn't I informed about what he did in the past?"

"Your majesty..." Seiran said, looking concerned.

"He hurt Shurei, which is unforgivable!"

"I can take care of myself, and he didn't really hurt me..." Shurei said.

"My lady, the fact remains is that he has caused trouble, and he may not have hurt you physically... he needs to be held accountable for what he's done."

"Still to think that the Sa clan had a residence..." Shuei murmured.

Shurei looked on as she had brought Lien's steel fan.

Sakujun ...she knew he was dangerous...but she needed to hold him accountable. But, she didn't think Lien was in any danger.

* * *

After lunch, they walked around. He had insisted on cleaning up, and had returned her other hair pin.

While she was still angry, she had to admit that she didn have an unexplainable attraction to Sakujun. Not that she'd admit it to him.

But he was less than ideal for a husband. After all, he had kidnapped her. But still, why was she still attracted to him?

"_I gotta get out of here..."_

That was when he stood beside her.

"You put your hair back up."

"It gets in the way to easily if I leave it down."

"But...I would appreciate it if you leave it down. I will even comb it out for you later."

"I cam comb out my own hair, thank you. Can we go for walk in the woods?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"If you really want."

* * *

She smiled as small the clean fresh air...and noted that he'd brought along a sword.

He had passed the time telling her about himself.

"Are you really the head of the Sa clan?" she asked at they stood near a shallow creek.

"Yes, as I am the eldest. But my younger brother took my place. I intended to change that. You will lead the life you deserve."

She rolled her eyes.

"You talk as if I've agreed to be your wife."

"I assure you, I will devote the rest of my life to making you happy."

Lien recalled at how... devoted her parents had been. And she hated to admit it, but she would miss Sakujun when she was rescued.

But still, it wouldn't work out between them.

"Love is making the other person happy; you can force someone to love you. You put the other person first" she said, as she looked at a butterfly.

"But that's what I will do."

"If you really wanted me to be happy, you'd let me go."

"If I let you go, I'd have to find you."

"So it's about what you want, and not what I want?"

He scowled.

"Letting you go will not solve anything. Besides, I know you like it when I kiss you."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" he smirked.

"Look, it takes more than kissing to make a happy marriage!" she scoffed as she put her hands on her hips.

"Answer the question."

"I'm blushing...because I'm hot!"

Then why don't we take a cold bath together?"

Lien blushed even harder as Sakujun smiled slyly.

"I knew it..."

Lien stormed off, as he chuckled and followed her.

"Why do you deny what we feel?"

"Because I don't trust you..."

That was when she gasped as he had her around her waist as he gently kissed her neck.

She gulped, as she could feel his hard chest behind her.

"Come with me. We can express our love properly under the trees."

"Letch! Even if we we're married, I'm not doing _that _with you. Someone could find us."

That was when Sakujun frowned as he looked over.

"Stay near me, my lotus."

That was when Lien gasped as the same group of bandits who had killed her parents stepped out from the trees. But...she didn't see the ones who had killed her parents.

"How rude, interrupting us" Sakujun said, annoyed.

"Give us all your money...and maybe you'll live. Pity we didn't get to see the show..."

"Rather than trying to rob us, your time would be better served bathing" Sakujun said.

"You..."

"Hey...I know you!" one man said. "You're the girl with that fan!"

Lien glared.

"You parents were such cowards..." one man taunted.

"Shut up!"

Sakujun smiled coldly, as he reached for his sword.

"You've been rude to my lotus. And since I doubt you will apologize, it seems I must teach you all a lesson."

* * *

Seiran looked on.

"Tracks...bandits most likely" Shuei said.

"How much further?" Koyu asked.

"I think we're very close...so we should all stay together as we don't know just what we may find."

Looking over, Seiran noted the sad expression on Shurei's face.

"My lady ?"

"It's nothing, let's get moving."

* * *

Sakujun held Lien, who was trembling.

"You were ruthless..." she said, as she never knew how...lethal he could be. They were surrounded by corpses.

"They were threatening you, and I cannot allow my precious lotus to be harmed. Still, our outing was ruined and I must give you a present to make up for this."

That was when she looked up as she felt his grasp on her tighten...as he kissed her on the lips before she could blink.

Lien was shocked...as it felt...the kiss felt wonderful...but she couldn't explain why. His other kisses...this kiss was different. It was...gentle.

As she tightened her grip on him, she was vaguely aware that he was setting in on the ground, and her hair pins were removed.

When he pulled back, Lien looked into his eyes. She just looked up at him, curious, on why she wasn't screaming.

When he leaned toward her, she knew he was going to kiss her again... and she wanted it.

Giving her a sly smile, Sakujun kissed her once more...and she sighed as didn't want it to stop.

"Sakujun..."

"We cannot deny what we feel for one another..."

That was when he stopped and pulled back.

"Come out, it's rude to stare" he said sitting up, as she leaned on his chest for support as he held her.

Dazed, she gasped as she saw the group emerge from the trees.

* * *

Lien and Shurei warmly embraced...as everyone else glared at Sakujun.

"To what do I owe this honor?" he asked.

"Because you are charged with kidnapping" Seiran said, looking like he was ready to kill.

"But Lien agreed to stay with me. And I saved her from those idiots."

The group stared, as she blushed.

"I...he speaks the truth."

"So, I'm sorry, but it seems that I am the one..."

That was when the whole group looked over as they heard crashing sounds.

"It must be the other bandits" Lien murmured.

* * *

With her hair up and her steel fan on her wrist, she scowled.

The men had brought along several shovels and the bandits had been buried. Now they we're going to check on the mansion.

"Us poor helpless females need to hide?"

"Why would you want to go into battle?" King Ryuki asked, looking puzzled.

"Because...I cannot say I have honor if I do nothing to the people who killed my parents."

"If you come, Shurei will be left alone, and more bandits could be roaming around" Shuei said. "Besides, you both helped by burying the dead."

Lien pouted.

"Then, I want to have a say in their punishment!"

"You could come to the trial...but they will be dealt with..."

"That's not good enough!" she said.

Then, she gasped as she realized how rude and ungracious she sounded.

Kneeling, she bowed her head.

"Forgive my rudeness; I seek only to personally see that the ones who killed my parents get punished."

"I will see what can be done, but as the victim if a crime, it is unlikely they will allow you to decide on what will happen. But please, stay here with Shurei and guard her."


	5. Chapter 5

Lien nodded.

"And you ..." he said turning to a smirking Sakujun. "We'll deal with you later."

"Sounds like fun" Sakujun smirked.

* * *

Lien and Shurei sat near the shallow creek.

"Was...how did he treat you?" Shurei asked.

Lien blushed.

"He's annoyed me, but he's respected my virtue. We've only kissed, as you saw."

Shurei looked on. She remembered when he had kissed her.

"He spoke of another woman..."

"He was interested in me, but I didn't feel the same" Shurei said.

"Did he...compromise you?"

"He had many opportunities, but he didn't. Lien, do you love him?"

Lien looked away.

"It could never work out. Besides, I...need to know what Sakujun did in the past."

* * *

"Don't think this makes up for what you did..." Seiran said, glaring at Sakujun.

"You chose to stay with me. I only saved you from death" he replied, looking board as the stood among the tied up robbers. The killers of Lien's parents were among them.

"You also interfered...had you compromised Shurei; I would've killed you myself!"

"Regardless, you can see Lien is in the best of health...I've never seen a more beautiful woman."

"I warn you, do just one thing and I will take your head!" Seiran vowed. "You are a walking plague!"

Sakujun bowed.

"Thank you...Prince Seien. But the only thing I've done is help capture the men who murdered Lien's parents."

"You also kidnapped her."

"No, she came here for a visit. Besides, only the Sa clan can deal with me. Interfering with the business of another clan is rude."

* * *

Ryuki looked over as it was clear his big brother hated Sakujun. He himself knew of the bloody rumors surrounding Sakujun.

Knowing the truth, Koyu and Shuei didn't react when Sakujun called Seiran by his true name.

"He does have a point. It's the Sa clan's duty to deal with him" Shuei said.

"We can't just let him walk off" Koyu sad.

"Why not have him stay at the place? What better place to keep an eye on him?" Shuei murmured.

Ryuki looked on, as Sakujun threw a mud ball at Seiran.

"Since we don't want to case a war with the Sa clan, I think that's our only choice."

* * *

Lien looked up.

She saw the bandits, and narrowed her eyes as she recognized her parent's killers. However, she frowned as she saw Seiran's expression...very ornery.

Not to mention the drying mud...yes, she knew only of one person who would do such a rude and childish thing.

Peeved she picked up some dirt...and threw it at a very surprised Sakujun.

* * *

Lien looked on, as she was glad to be back at the Hong residence. Shurei and Seiran would stay behind, while the others took Sakujun to the palace.

As the men walked off, tears came as Sakujun was right. She couldn't deny that she had somehow fallen in love with him.

"Lien?" Shurei asked.

"I...need to clean!" she said, wanting to distract herself.

* * *

In his room, he knew he had to win his lotus back. She had fallen for him as Senya Rin after all.

Still, he'd have to watch himself, but he would do something. Lien would be his, but he knew that if he tried things in the same way he had tried with Shurei, he would fail.

Besides, Lien had given him some idea on what she wanted. And it wasn't like anyone was stopping him from leaving his room. He was guest, not that anyone would admit it.

Still, maybe he should give her some time to think. He needed to plan anyway.

"She likes Gan Lu tea and water lilies..."

* * *

In the early morning, Sakujun looked on.

"To what do I owe the honor of sharing a meal with you?" he asked, as King Ryuki sat across from him.

"I want to know of your intentions."

"Hmph, you are far more polite that that ornery brother of yours."

"I have no brother."

He shrugged and began to serve himself.

"Well, think what you will. But to answer your question, my intention is to make Lien my wife. I no longer have any interest in Miss Shurei Hong."

"And you plan to..."

"Court Lien. She is the woman I want for my wife."

"What if she refuses you?"

"Then I shall be persistent."

* * *

Lien looked on.

It was breakfast time in the Hong household, and it felt good to be back.

Lord Shoka had left early for work. But he had warmly welcomed her back yesterday.

"He...was kind to you?" Seiran asked.

She nodded.

"You saw us kissing, and I hate to admit it, but I do love him."

"Even after what Miss Shurei Hong told you?" Seiran asked.

"Yes, but I also know that it could never work out between us. My life...will not involve him."

* * *

"So, what do you plan to do with me?" Sakujun asked, looking amused.

"By rights, the Sa clan should deal with you" King Ryuki said, with Koyu and Shuei standing nearby. "However, Lien was not harmed, and admitted she had agreed to stay. And with your help, those men were captured."

He smiled.

"So am I a guest or a prisoner?"

"For now, you are guest, until we decide on how we shall deal with you. You still need to be held accountable for what you did to Miss Shurei Hong."

Sakujun bowed mockingly.

"If you were truly concerned for her safety, why didn't you accompany her to Sa province?"

"Watch your tongue!" Shuei snapped.

He smiled.

"You have no right to lecture me...all of you were concerned for Miss Hong, yet you didn't accompany her. And Lien's killers snuck into the palace. I think that Lien was safer with me."

"You bastard..." Shuei said.

"At least Shurei trusts us...from what we learned, she didn't even care if you got a grave" Koyu scowled.

Sakujun glared.

"Hmph, can't King Ryuki speak for himself?"

"I have nothing to say to a man who wastes his life."

"Considering you have no children...it won't be long before your own failure causes the empire to crumble."

Shuei and Koyu glared

"I can see why Miss Hong forgot about you" King Ryuki said calmly.

Annoyed, Sakujun frowned and turned and left the room. Koyu and Shuei smirked.

"Good one" Shuei said.

* * *

Lien looked on.

Frustrated, she threw herself into cleaning.

Shurei and Seiran had reluctantly agreed to leave her alone...as long as she carried her steel fan with her at all times.

"Sakujun was right...I can't deny the attraction we feel for one another. I don't want to be married to anyone but him. But how can I marry a man I have no reason to trust?"

* * *

Sakujun held his pink roses. The look in Seiran's face would be amusing.

Knocking, he smirked when Seiran saw him.

"What ?"

"I'm here to court Lien...may I please come in?"

"Seiran, who's at the door?"

"A pile of dung my lady."

Shurei walked over and frowned. But he smiled and bowed.

"Miss Hong, I apologize for what I did to you."

"Thank you. But why are you here?"

With a smile, he removed two roses from the bouquet.

"I've come to court Lien" he said, taking two roses from the bouquet. He held them out.

"Oh...thank you..."

He smiled, as he held out a pink rose to Seiran.

"Here..."

"Hmph, my lady it's up to you." he said as he took the rose.

"You may come in, but do not kidnap Lien again. If you do, you will not be safe outside the palace ever again."

* * *

Lien accepted the pink roses shyly.

"How lovely. Next to water lilies, roses are my favorite kind of flower. Miss Hong, do you have vase for them?"

"Yes, I'll put them in water. Come on Seiran, we need to give them time to talk."

"But my lady..."

Sakujun smiled as Shurei and Seiran walked off.

"Now, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" he said, with smile.

"No, I still have several chores I need to do. And I can't say that I trust you. Besides, you were rude to Seiran."

"He called me dung, me my lotus" he said with sly smile.

She smiled sweetly.

"You do not want to change; you just want to get what you want. I will not share a meal with you."

"But my lotus..." he frowned.

"However, if you help me, I will be happy to chat with you."

"You expect me to help you clean?" he said, scowling.

"If you want me to talk, help me out...it's the least you can do."

* * *

Seiran laughed. Sakujun must be despite.

"Shut up" Sakujun said, frowning, as he clapped.

"What? You get to spend time with Lien. Is she not worth the effort?"

"She's worth more than you."

"Hmph, than why don't you clean some chamber pots? I'm sure Lien would appreciate that."

"You..."

"Yes, I would appreciate it. But if you don't want to, I'm sure Seiran will. I know I can count on Seiran, just like Miss Hong can."

Sakujun glared, but nodded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sakujun smiled. Lien frowned.

"You bastard!" Seiran snapped.

"What do you do ?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Just what was asked of me."

"Seiran...what's going on?" Shurei asked.

"My lady, he put some bees in my chamber pot after he cleaned it. I almost got stung!"

"You called him a name in the first place. No more okay? This applies to both of you. Sakujun, do one more thing, and you will no longer be welcome at the Hong residence."

Both men glared at one another.

"Now, since everyone is coming over for dinner party, Sakujun should join us, since he's helping Lien."

Sakujun smirked and stunk out his tongue at Seiran.

"Miss Hong, you don't need to..." Lien asked, blushing.

"He is helping you, and I have my own questions to ask him."

"Then in appreciation for you hospitality, I will happily chat."

* * *

At the same time Koyu yelped.

He looked at his father in horror, who smiled. Sitting in a chair, Reishin casually fanned himself.

"Your..." Koyu said, looking astounded.

"Shurei's father is my elder brother...making you two unofficial cousins...are you feeling unwell?" he asked, frowning.

Koyu's eyes rolled back...and he fainted.

Reishin sighed. He got up and knelt by his adopted son and began to fan him.

"Good thing Yuri isn't here, she'd have my head on a platter ...but he knows, and that's what counts."

* * *

Lien sighed as she took several greedy gulps of water from the flagon she had brought with her. About another hour to go.

"May I please share your water?"

She turned and frowned. Have his lips on her flagon? That was just revolting.

But, if he got heatstroke...she'd only make more trouble for herself. And the last thing she wanted was to have him faint...that would mean she would have to touch him.

Annoyed she threw it at him. He caught and smiled.

"I am most grateful..."

"Keep it, your lips will contaminate it" she said, as she looked over the yard, mentally debating on what to do next.

"You know, you are not only beautiful, but very refined..."

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him. She was sweaty. Her hair had dust and plant parts...she looked grubby.

Casually she took out her steel fan. Opening it, she held it under her eyes...and belched loudly.

He just smiled.

"Your beauty will not be denied my lotus."

Blushing she stormed off...she had to leave anyway. Glaring, she put her fan back on her wrist, as she walked off.

"Do you need help with something?"

She stopped and turned and knew she couldn't hide the blush...yes; he just might follow her...

"If you follow me to the bathroom..."

He just bowed.

"I will await your return my lotus."

"I'm not your lotus!" she snarled, like an angry cat.

* * *

The archives were locked from the inside...all the windows were closed.

"No, I'm not going to force my son to marry her...you forget that since he doesn't even have the Hong family name..." Reishin said. "Nor will he. I promised him and Yuri he would be free to live his life as he wishes."

"You fool!" Kuro snapped.

"Hmph, is Shurei's happiness more important? You would see her married to man that is not of her own choice?" he said, with scowl of disgust.

"She will bear the next generation of the Hong clan...Kuro said, looking infuriated. "There are no heirs, and our line could die out!"

"I won't burden him with the Hong clan name... forget it shameful brother. And what disgusting way to look at women, as if they are only good for having children!"

"I didn't mean it that way, and you damn well know it!"

Both men glared. Reishin stuck his tongue out, which made it look like Kuro's veins would pop at any moment.

"Regardless, she is my daughter, and she will marry a man of her own choice" Shoka said. "I want her to have the same loving relationship I had with Shokun."

"If she is assassinated, there will be no heirs to the Hong clan... My wife and I have not had a surviving child. It's no secret many want the Hong clan to die out!"

"I can't imagine losing a child..." Shoka said.

"Pray neither if you will have to endure such a loss. Losing three...with two being unborn...I don't know if Zhao could survive losing another child. I blame myself for not being able to protect my own children."

"At least you've had children...Yuri has never conceived" Reishin said, looking sad.

"The pain of having to bury your own children...it's better to never know that type of loss" Kuro said.

"Perhaps the two of you might end up having children" Lord Shoka said.

"I'd love to have child...Koyu would make an excellent older brother."

"Perhaps...I know Zhao still wants to have a family."


	6. Chapter 6

"Look, why did you ask us to meet you here?" Lord Reishin asked. "Not that I don't enjoy the three of us talking, but the conversation is bit depressing."

"Shurei mentioned that King Ryuki, Shuei and Koyu are coming for a dinner party. You both can join us. Sakujun will be attending as well."

"Wait...he's staying at the palace right?"

"That is true, but he's vowed to help Lien with housework, in order to spend some time with her."

"How degrading..." Kuro grumbled.

"But persistent. Now, I think we should get to the market to find something" Reishin said with a introduce yourself."

"But I..."

"She won't hate you..." Kuro grumbled.

"But she'll want to know why I'm the clan leader, while you both live in poverty..."

"Does our home really look that bad?" Lord Shoka asked.

"Hmph, why you refuse help is beyond me" Kuro sighed.

"Because I don't want to burden you two more than I already have."

"Your family, it's no bother."

* * *

Shurei sighed as she looked on.

What was happening...with the medicinal research facility? After a year, it was built, but finding available workers...many still didn't want to move to Sa providence, and most doctors were well settled...

And it was a gamble. And with Sakujun back...

"Good thing Korin and Eigetsu said they would watch over things..." she said, as she began to plan the menu for tonight.

* * *

Reishin smiled, holding the fish he'd gotten...Kuro held several chickens.

Sakujun & Lien we so busy having a spat, they didn't notice they were being watched.

"Let's just drown him..." Reishin said with sly smile.

"Fool, and have a feud with the Sa clan?" Kuro grumbled.

"They don't even know he's alive..." Reishin pouted.

"Touch him, and I'll ask Yuri to dye your clothes pink!" Kuro snapped.

Reishin glared, as his brother smirked.

Peeved, Reishin threw his fan. If he couldn't kill the man, this would have to do.

* * *

Sakujun smiled, as he looked over and stood up. Calmly, he began to fan himself, as the man gave him a glare filled of wrath.

"I like woman, so sorry to disappoint you. My heart has been stolen by this curved lotus."

Lien just glared him, her eyes full of wrath as she stood up; looking ready to kill. That's all that that came to him? Her curves?

"Curved?" she snarled as the men took a step back, as Sakujun smiled, showing no fear. In fact, he took a step forward...but he did throw the fan back.

That was when Sakujun smiled as he pointedly looked her over.

Looking behind him, she saw the pond, and she smirked

"Cool off..." she snapped she pushed him in, but he grabbed her and both thumbed into the water.

Gasping, she began to swim after him yelling at him, and splashing.

* * *

Shurei looked on as Lien and Sakujun were squabbling outside...loudly. Apparently she was too ashamed to formally introduce herself as she looked disgraceful. Sakujun commented that she looked like mermaid and that she would only make the house more beautiful.

That had led to another argument...and she closed the window as the continued to bicker.

"I swear, I feel like I have to babysit them! They've been acting like that all day!" Shurei said, as she closed the windows.

* * *

"He's my real uncle..." Shurei said, looking shocked as she looked back and forth between Kuro and Reishin. She had come outside to serve tea while dinner was still being prepared.

"Yes, I am...and I'm so proud of you ..." Reishin said, with a warm smile.

"But that makes Koyu..."

Koyu gave single nod.

"Your unofficial adopted cousin...oh, you also have an aunt, but Yuri is away in business. You'll meet her soon."

Kuro nodded.

"Zhao is busy; she will meet you at a later time."

Reishin sighed.

"You...don't hate me for having you and your father live in poverty?"

"Why would I be mad at either if you? You've both supported me...I'm sure father isn't clan leader for a reason, and that's fine. I'm grateful that both of you have stepped up."

Reishin sighed.

"So you're not curious?"

"No, I'm just grateful I have two uncles who I can count on, and had the compassion...if my father doesn't want to be the clan leader, I'm grateful you both help out."

That was when Seiran walked out.

"Lien says that she'll finish dinner ,she wants us all to chat."

* * *

Lien looked on as she sat in the kitchen. She had declined putting on more make-up.

Hungry, she had a leftover sweet bean bun on a platter. A quick snack, and then she would finish preparing dinner, while Shurei spent time talking with her kin, along with Seiran and Lord Shoka.

Her clothes would still be drying off, so she wore Shurei's borrowed robe.

What was going on with her? She tried to act mature...but she and...it squabbled like two kids fighting over candy. Plus, she couldn't think clearly around him.

"Not to mention he's thirty and I'm twenty-three."

If only her mother was alive, as she desperately wanted to know more about how her mother had felt about father...

"You look beautiful my lotus."

Lien looked behind her...and she still couldn't explain how childish she had acted around him.

"Just leave me alone. If you truly care..." she said as she turned back.

He just held out a chair for her. She guessed he had borrowed Lord Shoka's sleeping robe.

"We do need to talk...please, sit.

Slowly, she walked over. As much as she didn't want to, they did need to discuss the...relationship they had.

For all the evil and considering how much blood stained his hands, she wasn't afraid that he would hurt her...but she couldn't think of a logical reason why she should trust him.

She looked down, feeling shy. Was Sakujun infatuated, or did he truly love her? But how could he love her, when he didn't seem to know her as person? All he seemed to see were her curves.

"You seem quite...are you feeling unwell?"

"Just what do you plan on doing with your life?" she asked as she cut the bun in half.

"That depends on you, as I will not leave Kyo city, unless I have you for my wife...may I please have the other part?"

Lien nodded.

"You have no honor..I don't see how it could work."

He gave her a sad smile he took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"I...do want to make you happy, but I...don't know how to do it. I tried once...you know I failed" he said, taking another bite.

Lien looked down. She couldn't just expect him a change overnight as his life had been... he had squandered it.

But he had helped her with the house work...and had done good job even. She had to give him credit for persistence.

That was when he got up and knelt down before her and gently clasped her hand.

"What are you..."

"I know I'm unworthy, but give me a chance to prove my love. I will devote my life to you."

She thought back, at the time she had spent with him...

True they had fought, but he had respected her virtue. She smiled as she recalled the gentle side she had seen...the side that made her feel cherished. Not once had he raised a hand to her.

But with his past...he has used people to keep himself amused, had killed his elder brother...and all the other deeds...

And he had kidnapped her and held her hostage.

Still, the thought of spending her life with him...and how they had teased one another...and she did find herself attracted.

She sighed and hoped this wouldn't be a mistake.

"I will give you a chance, but not my heart. Not until I see for myself that you truly want to become a man of honor."

He nodded.

* * *

"I'm glad you are doing well."

Dressed, Lien smiled as she felt calmer. She smiled as she tried to be pleasant for the dinner party.

Besides Shoka, Kuro, and Reishin, Lord Koyu, General Ran, and Ryuki had shown up.

To have friends...she had never stayed on place long enough...Shurei was very lucky.

"Do you hate me...King Ryuki?" Sakujun asked.

"No, I just don't trust you. But I want to know...what happened to you after you supposedly died" Ryuki said, looking annoyed.

Sakujun smiled, as everyone stared.

"For those of you who don't know, I acquired an immunity to poison because I took it frequently... to give myself the upper hand. I used one source to supply me with whatever poison I needed. When I asked for a type I had little resistance too, they told me that would supply everything free of charge, if I agreed to let them try and bring be back... I didn't ask why."

"So, what happened...?" Koyu asked.

"That one poison...mixed with the others...they intentionally changed the contents to make sure it would still be potent, but not potent enough to kill me. I don't know when, but they took me into an area where I was in a deep sleep for several days. When I woke up, I was very weak. I eventually made my way to the manor and finally fully recovered only a few weeks ago."

* * *

**Two weeks later-**

He came and helped her every day. Sometimes he stayed for dinner, but he usually went back to the palace.

And when he was gone, she missed him.

But today, it seemed like Miss Hong had other ideas.

"I want you two to have the day off..."

Lien's jaw dropped. She was dressed to work, not to play.

"But..." she said, feeling nervous as she saw Sakujun's expression.

"I think this day is much too beautiful...why not go to the palace and tour the gardens? You both worked so hard yesterday...take today off!"

* * *

As she put on some make-up, she gulped.

He was going to meet her...as he wanted to take care of a few things before they would spend the day together.

"Why the hell did I agree to do this..." she grumbled, as she put her hair up.

* * *

As she walked the grounds, she sighed.

Her parents...they had come here such a short time ago...and they were still buried in the outskirts of Kyo city.

Wherever ever she ended up setting down, she'd always need to come back, to see them.

"I should just forget about this..."

"My lotus?"

Turing, she saw...he hadn't been there before, but he just leaned casually on a pillar as if he had been waiting for her.

"I...I'll see you later."

He raised an eyebrow, looking like he expected an answer. It made her feel guilty.

"You agreed to spend the day with me."

"I will, I just..." she said, not sure how to respond.

"Did you not only agree to give me a chance, but to spend today with me as well?" he said, looking suspicious.

"Sakujun, I want to visit my parents graves...when I leave Kyo city, it might be years before I'm able to come back."

"So you're not avoiding me?" he said, looking pleased.

She sighed. Well, she had acted ungracious...and since he had made plans...

"Will you come with me? After that, we can spend all day together. And I'm sorry if I'm spoiled our plans."

He smiled, and nodded.

"As long as I am with you..I don't need anything. We can tour the palace gardens later my lotus."

* * *

"Do you morn your kin?" she asked as he carried incense while she carried flowers...he had paid for everything.

He scoffed.

"That is like asking if you would morn the one who killed your parents."

"Still, they we're family..."

"No, some people deserve to die. Would have the ones who killed you parents remain unpunished?"

Lien recalled that Shurei had told her the other day that they had been dealt with.

"No..."

"Had I not killed him, my brother would have killed me."

* * *

Lien looked over.

He was just staring at the grave, looking thoughtful.

"I've never missed anyone who died. But if you died, I would miss you,"

Lien sighed.

"Would you...allow me to accompany you?"

"I don't know. I did agree to help Miss Hong out..."

"Things change. And I would be honored to escort you and sponsor your trip."

* * *

They sat down to lunch at nice restaurant. Up on the top level, she smiled as she admired the view.

Because he was paying, she had worn her hair down for him. More than one guy stared...but black glares from Sakujun made them look away.

"Shurei didn't say what happened to those men. Do you know?"

"I didn't see anything, but rumor claims that they were all executed...you should be getting back the money they stole within a few days. I'm afraid they sold the wagon, and pawned everything inside it."

* * *

They walked in the gardens, as she admired the flowers.

But when he gently clasped her hand, she froze,

"Will you ever consider me worthy to be your husband...my precious lotus?"

She smiled as she thought about now beautiful her life would be, if she could fully trust him...but his hands were stained with blood.

"If you prove to me that you want to make up for what you did, then I think I could give you my heart, and would go back to Sa province with you as your wife."

"But what should I do?"

"You need to make up for what you did to Miss Hong and Seiran."

* * *

As they sat and watched the sun set, she smiled.

They had spent the last hours getting to know one another and they had more in common then she thought, besides a fondness for Gan Lu tea.

He even expressed some interest in having a family.

"It's strange, I can't remembers the last time I felt so calm..." Sakujun said, as he played with her hair. She had left it down since lunch.

"Neither can I..."

"I hope I'm not intending."

Lien stood up and bowed as she saw King Ryuki approaching.

"No, we've just been admiring the gardens...and I'm sorry for being so rude earlier.'

King Ryuki just nodded.

"I've come to ask you if you both would like to come to the banquet tonight. Miss Hong and Seiran are coming."

"Thank you, you are truly what this country needs to prosper."

* * *

She smiled as she chatted happily with Shurei.

After walking around a bit longer, they had simply walked to one of the halls for a meal. Sakujun had seemed to give her some space.

Feeling shy, they looked at one another from across the room, but she was unsure f how to react. But she smiled when he walked toward her.

That was when he stopped and looked down at Ryuki's silver goblet. Then, he drank it.

As she stared, people began to point and stare.

Furious, she got up and walked over. You didn't drink wine meant for the King, it was beyond rude. Was it supposed to be a joke?

"Why did you..."

When he turned to look her, she gasped as she saw he looked...very pale...

"What's the meaning of this?" Seiran demanded. But even he stopped when he saw Sakujun.

Looking down, she looked at the goblet and in the tiny bit of wine that remained...her mother had warned her about why they drank from silver goblets frequently.

"It's poisoned..."

That was when Sakujun fell to the floor. Lien helped him to sit up, as she looked down as her purple brown eyes filled with tears.

He had proven himself...but it might cost him his life.

"Get a doctor!"


	7. Chapter 7

She stayed by his bedside, as she began to try and help him. As angry as she was for him doing something so foolish, she was too worried to yell at him.

The others had left them alone, and he was tired...

Shaking her head, she poured the foul liquid into her mouth and kissed him, To her relief, he accept the antidote.

Pulling back, she hoped he would be okay.

"I will...stand by your side again..."

She just held his hand.

* * *

Exhausted, she knew it was late.

Looking over, she saw he had moved over. The bed looked so nice...

"No, I need to watch over you..." she said as she tried to keep her eyes open.

He just shook his head.

"You...must...be...tired."

"Save your strength! Honesty, you recovering, and you still try and get me into your bed!"

"I want...to hold...you."

She sighed.

Tired, she walked over and settled down next to him. Anything to get him to rest. Besides she was still dressed.

"Marry...me."

She sighed as she knew now a life with him was what she wanted. When she though he would die, it had nearly destroyed her.

And by saving King Ryuki's life, he had proven that he wanted to change.

"I will marry you, but after you've recovered...wait...you just proposed me in your bed! If you weren't so sick, I'd smack you!"

He just gave her a weak, but masculine smile as she glared at him, her eyes full of female wrath.

* * *

Lien felt him holding her, it made her feel safe.

"They look so peaceful..."

"She really does love him."

She woke up and yelped.

Shurei, Seiran, Ryuki, Koyu, Shuei...they were staring at her.

Sitting up, she blushed as he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Sorry, but my...bed is only big enough to accommodate Lien."

"Keep talking like that and you'll get a cold bath" she said, blushing.

"Only if you...bathe with me."

* * *

"So you really love him?" Shurei asked, as she sat beside Sakujun, combing out his long hair.

"Yes, he proposed and I accepted. I can't live without him."

"Just what kind of life can you offer her?" Seiran asked.

He shrugged, looking tired.

"I'll find out."

* * *

"Thanks to his foolish behavior, his immunity to various poisons is what saved his life" Doctor To said. "He looks tired, but I see no reason why he won't make a full recovery in a few days if he gets plenty of rest."

Lien smiled as she continued to comb out Sakujun's hair.

"Miss Hong...she said that because you saved King Ryuki, she'd pardoned you."

"Then I shall show my appreciation..."

* * *

"The deed to the mansion?" Shurei asked, stunned.

"Yes, for how you pardoned me. You can sell it and do what you please with the money, or keep it."

"Then you. I think ...I can make quite a few donations..."

Lien smiled.

"Now, can I possibly speak to King Ryuki?" Sakujun asked.

* * *

"I see" Ryuki said as he looked on. "Yes, I can have things arranged. I will see to it the preparations are made."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. I owe you my life."

* * *

**A few days later- **

She smiled as she served him Gan Lu tea with a small meal she had personally prepared.

By now, he was sleeping less, and seemed more alert. They could talk for hours, and she entertained him by telling him stories of her childhood.

"Will you please play the Erhu?" he said, pointing to the instrument.

She blushed.

"I can't...I never could seem to get the hang of playing it."

"Then I shall play...please hand it to me my lotus."

Smiling, she compiled, as the music soon filled the room.

"That's so beautiful..."

"Nothing will ever compare to your beauty" he said, giving her an intense stare, as he continued to play. "But I must admit, I would rather have my hands on you rather than this instrument."

She blushed and saw his masculine smirk.

* * *

Lien looked on.

It was late...why had he summoned her to the palace? Whatever it was, couldn't it wait until tomorrow?

"He wants me to come to the gardens..."

Then she stopped.

Several lotuses sat in the water, and the garden was lit with candles and water candles. But only along the path that led to a gazebo.

Curios she followed the path.

"Why do I smell incense?"

But when she came to the end, she gasped.

The garden was lavishly decorated. She could smell Gan Lu tea, and saw what looked like the sweet bean buns Shurei made.

Besides King Ryuki, she saw Shurei, Seiran, Kijin, Shuei, Koyu, Shoka, Kuro, Reishin, and even Lady Shusui.

Sakujun stood by some sort of official.

Lit with candles...the gardens held a certain mystical beauty under the moonlight.

"Sakujun...what is this?" she said wondering if she should've put on make-up.

"I know it's not the most lavish, but I don't want to wait another day before taking you as my wife."

Lien looked on as her eyes filled with tears. This was her wedding.

She pulled her hair free from it's pins and smiled.

* * *

"Put me down!" she said blushing.

After the ceremony, they had only had one hour at the reception until he had made the announcement that he didn't want to be accused of neglecting his new wife, so he had picked her up and thanked everyone before carrying her off.

"Only when we're back in my room."

Lien yelped as she blushed.

* * *

**The next day, late afternoon-**

In bed, she smiled as Sakujun held her. Her wedding night had been beautiful.

"My precious lotus..." he said.

"My precious Sakujun...how do you feel?"

"Happy, that I have finally claimed you as my wife. Thank you, for giving me a chance when I didn't deserve it. I only wish I could promise you that everyday would be like this."

"We'll find a way. I'll be by your side."

"And I will make Sa providence worthy of you."

She frowned as he began to play with her hair.

"It might be dangerous if we head back. Shouldn't we wait ?"

"I need to take responsibility for what I did. That means I need to speak to my family."

* * *

Lien looked as she took one last look at her parent's graves. He kept his hands around her waist.

"He's good to me...he makes me happy."

"Please don't cry...we'll stay for another few days if you want" he said, holding her close.

"No, you're right. We should get going."

* * *

She sat down to her final meal in the Hong household.

"Had it not been for you...I never would have found a wonderful friend, or a husband. It's been my honor to know you and your family."

Shurei smiled. She could see Lien wanted to cry, but women didn't cry, and it would ruin their make-up. But still, she wanted to cry too.

That was when Shurei held out a document.

"Take this. It's an official letter letting everyone know what Sakujun did. It has King Ryuki's seal, so it shouldn't be questioned. I'm sure it'll help when he goes back to his family."

Lien nodded. She took the document, and smiled.

"I'm wondering if I'll find my family...and it'll be nice to meet my brother and sister in law. I just hope they can forgive Sakujun."

"If it doesn't you're welcome to come back."

"Thank you, but I think we need to just try and do what we can on our own."

* * *

**The next morning-**

At the gates at Kyo City, Shurei watched as Lien and Sakujun got in the carriage.

She had seen how gentle Sakujun was with Lien, and knew they would be happy together. Still she would miss her friend.

"My lady, you'll see them when you go back..." Seiran said, as the carriage took off.

"Yeah, but I am gonna miss her. Buy you're right, I'll see her again, and when I do, I'll see Eigetsu, and Korin..."

"We will, and it'll be interesting to see how the Sa clan has reacted with Sakujun."

As Kijin walked to see if he could locate Reishin, a sudden gust of wind came up and his hair dance in the breeze.

But he paid it no mind.

At the same time a young woman was making her way to the royal palace.

* * *

**Next story – **Kijin's finds his life is changed by a woman who loves squirrels. She also throws dirt mixed with fertilizer at him.

"Everything Has Beauty, But Not Everyone Sees It"


End file.
